I Love You
by SoftballWolf
Summary: This takes place a few months after the movie and Ben is stressed and taking his anger out on someone special. Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Descendants. This is my first one-shot so tell me what you think!
1. A Simple Fight

**Mal's POV**

I don't know how all this started, I just asked Ben if we could hang out and he went off at me and I don't know why. Then he said the one thing he should know to never say to me, _ever._

"I wouldn't expect you to understand you're nothing but a villains kid."

After he said that I just stood there shocked, I thought he loved me, but here he is saying I'm nothing but a villians daughter. I'm guessing realization hit when he looked at me with sympathy and regret. "Mal, I'm sorry I didn't-" he started until I cut him off "No, of course you meant it, why would you say something if you don't mean it." I said "And yeah I don't get it because I've never been a spoiled, pampered royal." I said throwing his ring, he gave me, at him and walked away. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I just walked and ignored everyone, I didn't know where I was going I was just walking. Some how I ended up at some lake, not the same one we had our first date, and I just stared at the water for a while, I noticed it was probably getting kind of late so I decided to go back. All of a sudden I slip on something and fall into the water and the water is deeper then how it appears and I start freaking out, because I still can't swim. "HELP! SOME ONE HELP!" I yelled hoping some one would hear, I couldn't stay up any longer so I just stopped and sank, I was deep in the woods, no one would be able to hear me. I noticed a shadow dive in the water, but everything went black before I could see who it was...

Ben's POV

I can't believe I said that to Mal, she must hate me. I've just been so stressed between school, tourney, and being king is a lot. I didn't mean to blow up on her, but it comes with the price of having your dad being The Beast, I have a short temper and I still can't control it. After a while I head to Evie and Mal's room and knock, as Evie opens the door I see confusion in her eyes "Ben, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Mal." She said "I haven't seen Mal in a while I thought she was here." I said "Come in." She says and I walk in and Carlos and Jay are there. "When was the last time you saw here?" She asked me "I don't know a few hours ago." I said "Did you say something? Did Mal?" She asked, I couldn't answer that it hurt thinking I was why she had those tears in her eyes. "What did you say?!" Evie yelled "I was stressed out, I didn't even know what I was saying, remember I'm half beast." I say trying to defead myself "What. Did. You. Say." She said "I said she was nothing more then a villians kid, and I know I shouldn't have said that, and I hate myself for saying it." I said. "How could you say that to her?" Carlos said "I don't know, I've just been really stressed out lately and I took it out on Mal when I shouldn't have." I said "Well she probably won't forgive you easily so you're going to have try hard." Evie said then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I know that! Is she alright?"

"Okay, thanks for calling, bye."

Evie ended the call and sat down and covered her mouth as she sobbed, "Evie? What is it?" Carlos asked "It's Mal." She said and grabbed her magic mirror "Mirror, mirror in my hand show me where Mal stands." She said and handed me the mirror and there was Mal laying on a bed in the infirmary soaking wet. "What happened?" I asked as I handed Carlos and Jay the mirror "All I know is what Doug told me, he was walking in the woods with his uncles and dad and he heard a screaming and Doug saved her while she was drowning." She said letting a sob out after she finished her sentence. "I'm going down there!" I said and they all nodded and we ran down to the infirmary and looked for Mal and we finally found her with Doug leaning on a wall. "Will she be okay?" I asked "Yeah, Uncle Doc said she'll be out for a while though." Doug said "Thank you." I said and he nodded and went and stood by Evie and I went and sat by Mal. I stayed there and I will until she wakes up, I'll always wait for her even if she hates me. I saw her stir a little bit, "Mal, please wake up. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said! You are way more then just a villians kid, you're good and you always will be. You could have handed that wand to your mom but you didn't instead you faught with goodness and that's what you are good. I will never say that again as long as you wake up and let me look into those beautiful eyes." I said tearing up as I was holding her hand I felt a small squeeze. "Come on, Mal, please." I said and she slowly opened her eyes "You mean it?" She said "Of course I do." I said and kissed her forehead "I love you, Mal." I told her "I love you too, Ben." She said I kissed her and I promised myself I will never say that to her ever again.


	2. Infirmary and Meeting One Uncle

_**I was reading the comments and you guys are so nice! The story was just going to be a one shot, but all your nice comments made me want to write more and one of your comments gave me a great idea. Thank you Pearpear for this idea, I don't know you but you seem awesome! I also got a rude review from an anon person and I would like to say that you can hate on my story but there is a fine line between hating and being a complete jerk.**_

 **THIRD PERSON**

Evie didn't expect to meet Doug's family like this but unfortunately it is.

"Uncle Doc?" Doug had said while tapping on his uncle "Yes, Doug?" He asked looking at him "There is someone I would like you to meet, Evie this is my Uncle Doc, Uncle Doc this is Evie, my girlfriend." Doug introduced unsure of how his uncle would react. "It's nice to meet you." Evie said with a warm smile "Likewise dear." He said "I'm okay with this, but I need to know something... Are you anything like my mother?" He asked "I was when I first arrived in Auradon, under her orders I waa supposed to meet a prince, but I found _my_ prince in Doug," she took his hand and looked into his eyes, "and I don't want to be evil I want to be good, with him, so no I'm nothing like my mother." She said looking back at Doc. Doc studied her for a while making sure she was telling the truth "I'll talk to your uncle's and father, but I don't promise anything." He said as Doug smiled "Thank you, Uncle Doc!" He said giving him a hug "No problem kids, it's getting late you should go back to your dorms." He said "Good night Uncle Doc." Doug said as Evie smiled at him and they walked hand in hand to the dorms "One down, six to go." Doug joked as they got to Evie's room "Good night, my Princess." Doug said bowing "Good night, my Prince." She said and kissed his cheek.

Evie walked into her room and let out a sigh of relief she just met her boyfriends uncle and soon might have to meet his father and other uncle's. It doesn't matter to her though, she made her choice and she choose Doug and she's glad she did, she doesn't have to act dumb to be with him, she can be herself with him. Every time Evie thought of him her stomach had butterflies, her heart would start beating faster, and she couldn't stop smiling. Is this what love feels like?

 **Mal's POV**

"You should go back to the dorms, you have school in the morning." I told him "I'm not going anywhere," he said kissing my hand "Right now you're what's important!" Then he gave me this look that made me feel like I'm the only person in world. "You should go get some sleep at least." I said to him giving him playful shove "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked pretending to be hurt "No, but I want some sleep so you should go get some as well." I told him we had been talking for a few hours after everyone left and now I'm just exhausted "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." He said and kissed my head "Goodnight Florian." I joked "Goodnight Bertha." He replied and I laughed and had a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

When I woke up a nurse walked in and helped me to the bathroom for some reason. I was totally fine now, occasional headache, but I was fine. When I got to the bathroom I did my business and brushed my teeth then I walked out and the nurse helped me back to my 'room' and Ben was waiting there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he helped the nurse and I thanked her "I've had better mornings." I simply said "I'm about to go to class I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said "I'm great and can't wait to get out of here." I said. "Well, if you want, we can get you out right now." He said "Yes, please I can't take another minute here." I said "Okay, hold on." He said and walked out and a few minutes later he said I was free to go and Evie came down and brought me some clothes. Once I was dressed I walked with Ben, Doug, and Evie to class.

After class Evie and I went to our dorms and started our homework, I looked over at Evie and noticed she was a little distracted "Hey, Evie you okay?" I asked "You love Ben right?" She asked me back "Um... Yeah why?" I retorted "How does it feel?" She asked "To be in love?" She gave me this look like she needs to know "I don't know, like butterflies in your stomach, when he looks at you, you just feel like melting, like there is no one else in the world but him." I said smiling and then realization hit "I'm in love with Ben." I breathed out "I'm in love with Doug." She said and we smiled at each other. There was a knock on the door and Evie went and opened it revealing Ben "I'm going to go find Doug." She said letting Ben in and walking out closing the door behind her.

"Hey!" I said "Hey how are you feeling?" He said as we sat on my bed "Much better." I said smiling "Why are you so smiley?" He asked laughing "I just am!" I said still smiling "Come on, tell me!" He said "I love you." I said looking into his eyes. Instead of replying he kissed me on the lips, I was shocked at first but kissed back, I didn't really know what to do considering this is my first kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at me "I love you too." He said "Well it finally took you long enough!" A voice interrupted us, we looked up and saw Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Doug. We just laughed for a while "It's a good thing were not back on the island, do you know how mad EQ would be knowing your dating a dawrf instead of a prince?" Carlos asked "What about you? Cruella would freak knowing you and Dude get along so well!" I said "And Jafar would be mortified knowing Jay was working with a team and not stealing." Evie said. "Would it really be like that if you went back?" Doug asked "Yeah, our parents were never parents of the year." I said "Being honest I never really liked stealing." Jay said and we all agreed "Hey, that's the past, the present is here in Auardon." Ben said and we all smiled.

 **Well I hope y'all loved it, I will try updating when I can, love yah**


	3. Well It's Time

**I've gotten so many sweet comments and I just wanted to say thank you for leaving those comments its the best part of my day reading them and I do read them and as a thanks... How about a sweet treat... How about this chapter being all about Evie meeting the fam? Would y'all like it? After you finish reading tell me what you think and if I should continue or maybe I should leave all the chapters as a cliff hanger...**

 **Evie's POV**

I am so nervous today is the day I meet Doug's family, yes I've met Doc and his father but we only talked for a bit. I'm in my room freaking out about what to wear "Mal, help me please?" I asked her "Evie, you don't need my help to get ready, you're the fashion genius here not me." She said looking up from her books. I looked at myself in the mirror I had on a blue dress, that I designed, nothing to fancy, just some black flats, and my apple necklace "You're right, so how do I look?" I asked not sure "Well you don't look like Evie, where's your crown?" She asked standing up "I just thought I shouldn't wear it meeting his family." I said quietly "Hey, his family has to except you as you which means being yourself and to Doug, your a princess." She says fitting my gold crown on my head. I looked at myself and realized I could do this, I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not for his families. "What was it like when you first met Ben's parents?" I asked **((Okay I'm sorry I'm interrupting the story, but I'm listening to Disney radio on Pandora and Something There from Beauty and the Beast started playing so I'm quietly laughing to myself))** "Awkward, of course it was awkward, I mean at first they will think you will sorta be like your mom, you have to show them that your not and I think you might have gotten there at Ben's Coronation. So now you have to show them who you are." She told me then I pulled her into a hug "I'm glad I have a sister like you!" I say "I am too!" She says and then there is a knock at the door, I walk to the door and Doug is standing there looking as adorable and cute as ever. "Wow, you look great." He said "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said "Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand "We shall." I said taking his hand and walking out.

We walked for a while in the woods when we got to a little village of seven cottages surrounding one cottatge that I'm assuming is the original cottage Snow White found. I stopped before we got any closer, I was nervous I don't want them to hate me, I can't have Doug's family hating me "Hey, don't worry, they will love you, just like I do." He said as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I just don't want them to hate me, I try so hard not to be my mother and I don't want them to assume I'm like her." I say honestly, he looks at me and just smiles "They will see what I see, a nice, beautiful, loving, caring girl, but to me, your a princess!" He says sweetly **((ugh god I want a boyfriend like Doug and Ben))** "Thanks Doug, I needed that." I said kissing his cheek gently.

We started walking to the cottage in the middle and I was panicking but hid it with a smile, "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded my head not trusting my voice "Here we go." He said and opened the door.

 **So guy's this one is going to be a cliff hanger because I want it to be in 2 parts.**

 **QOTD: Who are your top 2 favorite YouTubers?**

 **AOTD: Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, I just barely started watching these guys and they make my life so happy!**


End file.
